


Slippery When Wet

by stjra



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-17
Updated: 2011-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-21 11:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stjra/pseuds/stjra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's sick, oh my is he ever sick.  As much as he wants to deny it, all he wants at that moment is for Sam to come back to the room and make it all stop.  Good thing Sam didn't go far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slippery When Wet

**Author's Note:**

> Written in answer to the following prompt from witchy78 for the Hoodie_time challenge #3 on LJ.
> 
> I have a kink for Sam soothing a sick Dean (maybe with a stomach bug or something similar) by running circles on his stomach to calm the pain down and Dean in the same time. Preferably, in bed, between the V of Sam's legs ;o)
> 
> Be warned for graphic intestinal discomforts and Dean's colourful vocab. :)

“Fuck me, “ Dean hissed as his stomach cramped up into excruciating knots for the third time in less then a minute. He tried to curl up on his side, but the small space in the tiny filthy bathroom just wouldn’t allow it. So instead he ended up with his head jammed up against cool porcelain of the cistern while his bare naked ass was crammed up tight against the edge of the tub so that his legs draped up over the rim of the bathtub. He couldn’t actually remember how he had come to be in such a ridiculous position but really couldn’t be bothered to summon the energy to figure out the how while his body did it’s best to tie him up into a damn pretzel.

Smacking his head against the base of the toilet as his body involuntarily jack knifed when the clawing and gripping cramps pulled at his abdominal muscles again, a whimpering moan escaped him before he could rein it in.

Right on cue Dean heard a urgent knocking on the flimsy bathroom door.

“Dean, you ok?” Sam voice was tight with worry, but demanding of his attention.

Dean desperately tried to raise his dangling legs back over the lip of the tub but the tiny pull on his muscles sent them immediately back into useless spasms. Given that he’d not really had time to recover from the last round, Dean couldn’t help the pained cry that was torn from his throat as he head was forced to knock back into the cool ceramic of the cistern. The only blessing in the ludicrous mess that he had gotten himself into was the sweet, cool chill of the ceramic against the fiery heat of his forehead and thighs.

“I’m coming in Dean, cover yourself if you’re up to caring.” The stern snap in Sam’s voice had Dean choking out his denial as he made a desperate lunge for the towel laying abandoned in the pooling water across the floor. His vague, and foggy mind connected that the water across the grotty, tiled floor was the result of him falling ass over tit out the shower, when his ability to remain upright in the cooling stream of water had suddenly abandoned him a half hour ago while Sam was out getting re-hydration supplies.

“Jesus, I’m never, fucking eating again,” he moaned as his body curled up in on itself once more as the spasms contracted his gut into searing, cramping knots as he feebly pushed the soggy towel over his lap in a pathetic attempt to cover his nakedness.

“Christ Dean, why the hell didn’t you wait for me to get back before you tried to kill yourself in the shower.” Sam’s reproaching tone was like a sharp slap to the face. With the pain from his cramping gut burning through his system, the harsh reprimand had stinging tears filling his eyes as it all become too much. Cursing himself at his show of weakness in front of his brother, Dean attempted to take a deep calming breath, but only managed to set the cramping off once more. The resultant body crunch meant he lost his fight for his dignity as the towel slipped from its tenuous cover of his groin, and pained tears slipped unbidden from his eyes, only to drip miserably into his ears as he cracked his head into the unforgiven porcelain once more.

“Fuck. Just fucking leave me ‘lone, Sam...please,” his voice cracked as he pleaded, shredding him of his last scrap of dignity.

Dean could only clench his eyes shut as Sam’s face softened and his patented puppy power stare gazed at him with the full force of it’s pity and concern.

“Come on man, let me help you.”

Before he knew it, Sam was somehow folded up beside him and was gently extracting his head and shoulders out from behind the toilet. Ignoring his weak protests and death glares, Sam pulled him up to rest against his chest, nestling him gently between the V of his bent knees, Dean’s now flaccid arms hanging over his brother’s denim clad thighs.

“Come on man, just trust me,” Sam’s voice soothed in his ear as he reluctantly stopped his pathetic struggles to fully slump back against his brother’s broad chest.

“Fucking hurts,” he whined as the muscles of his stomach trembled in anticipation of another excruciating cramp.

“Easy, I gotcha,” Sam assured as he expertly flicked the towel over his nakedness.

Dean hadn’t realised that he’d closed his eyes and really started to relax until he felt Sam’s fingertips low on his trembling belly and he flinched in shock, only to set off another round of searing cramps.

“Oh, fuck me, hhhhhuuurrrttsssssss,” Dean groaned as the cramp threatened to further unman him when a low rumble emanated from deep in his gut. The only thing that assured him that he wouldn’t be humiliatingly himself further in front of his brother was the fact that he was positive that there was absolutely nothing left in his system after the last hellish 24 hours of purging.

A bright red flush spread up his face as he felt Sam’s warm palm flatten across his quivering belly and start to rub slow, soothing circles into the taunt muscles.

“Relax Dean, it’s ok, we’ve been through way worse than this together, and you’ve got nothing that I ain’t seen before.”

Dean smirked slightly as he felt Sam resettle his increasing dead weight against his chest, “Yeah, but never in such a delectably full package as this one,” he croaked as the soothing warmth of his brothers’ hand cooled the tight searing burn of his gut.

Gradually he was able to slowing drift off into the first rest of the last nightmarish 24 hours, safe in the knowledge that regardless of what was going on, his Sammy was there and they were both gonna be ok.

~o0o~

Dean moaned as he blinked the crud that had been gluing his eyes shut moments before out of his hazy vision. Frowning heavily in his attempt to focus on the fuzzy scene around him, Dean slowly turned his head to the side, trying to pin point where the hell he was, cause he was pretty sure he wasn’t on the bathroom floor anymore.

‘That was were I left off, wasn’t it?’ he thought as his cloudy thoughts tumbled in on each other, the puktastic events of the last day re-winding themselves through his head in full technocolor, aromatic vision. If he hadn’t left everything but his small intestine in the toilet over the last 24 hours then he would have revisiting it right now, as coughed his way through a dry heave over what he realised was the side of his bed. Just as the pull of gravity started to tip him towards an embarrassing face plant into the gritty carpet below him, steady hands, clenched around his waist and pulled him back into a solid wall of muscular chest.

“Whoa there, pukey, best if you stay up here with me. It was hard enough dragging your heavy ass up here in the first place.”

“S’m’y,” he’s voice sounded like someone was using his throat to grind cement and his mouth tasted like an undead thing as he finally caught his breath and squinted at the blurry image of his brother over his shoulder.

“Why don’t you come back here for a while,” Sam’s soothing voice coached as he guided him back onto his chest, Dean’s uncooperative body braced between the support of his brother’s bent knees.

Dean quirked a disgruntled glare in his brother’s direction as he felt Sam start to rub gentle circles into bare skin above the waist band of his fresh boxers.

“Since when did we get so handsy?” Dean grumbled as he wiggled his way into a more comfortable position on his brother’s hard chest.

“At least you’ve got boxers on this time, dude.” Sam’s gentle laughter rocked a soothing rhythm for his tired and aching body.

Not able to fight the lull of Sam’s steady rise and fall of breaths against his back, Dean let his eyes fall closed as he mumbled grumpily into his brother’s bracing shoulder, “you’ll keep.”


End file.
